The Suite Life
by Crazy4Canes
Summary: KPxTheSuiteLife! The First! Kim and Ron are taking a vacation in Boston and guess where they're staying! While they're there, they'll meet certain twins who will bring them quite an adventure! R&R! Yes I know that I make a lot of new crossovers! NO FLAMES
1. Introductions Are In Order

THE SUITE LIFE

"What's up sweet thang," Zack greeted Maddie.

"Would you give that a rest? She doesn't like you," Cody complained.

"Oh, I like him," Maddie corrected.

Zack smiled triumphantly.

"When he leaves," Maddie finished.

Cody stuck out his tongue.

"Oh can it!" Zack whined.

The Tipton was extremely busy today. Tons and tons of famous people were checking in and out. Among the crowd were a red-head and her blonde friend.

"Man its busy today!" Kim complained.

"I know! This place is jam-packed!" Ron agreed.

Kim and Ron were staying at the hotel because of a mission. After the mission, Kim and Ron were taking a vacation here at the Tipton. They had been booked for a suite by Dr. Director because they hadn't had a vacation in two years.

Once they got to the counter the manager greeted them warmly.

"Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable how are you today?" Mr. Mosby greeted politely.

"Fine and how are you?" Kim answered.

"I'm great," Mr. Mosby said.

Mr. Mosby handed her the room key and she left to the elevator. Ron went to go get a candy bar. As Ron walked up to the candy bar, a young boy with blonde hair approached him.

"Hi. I'm Zack Martin and my twin Cody is over there," Zack said, pointing to his brother by the candy counter.

"Nice to meet you," Ron said as he shook Zack's hand.

"Aren't you Ron Stoppable?" Cody asked as he walked up behind his twin.

"Yes I am. Thanks for recognizing me," Ron said proudly.

"Why wouldn't we? You're awesome!" the twins said at the same time.

"Well I'm gonna go get some candy," Ron said.

"We were just over there," Zack said, "I'll introduce you to my girlfriend."

"Dude!" Ron exclaimed when he saw the 15 year old at the counter, "She's your girl?"

"That's what he thinks," Cody explained.

Ron smirked. They walked over to the counter where Maddie stood.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Maddie said, looking down at a magazine.

"Yes, can I have a snickers bar and a pack of skittles please?" Ron asked.

Maddie grabbed the candies and handed them to Ron looking at him for the first time.

"Hi," Maddie said dreamily.

"Hi," Ron smiled. He gave her the same look.

"I'm Maddie," Maddie said.

"I-I'm R-o-on-n-n," Ron stuttered.

Zack eyed the two teenagers suspiciously. They wouldn't break eye contact.

"Hello?" Cody said, waving a hand in front of their faces.

"Whoa," Zack said.

His jaw was dropped and he was looking a certain red-head. Cody turned around and had the same reaction. There was Kim in a bikini top and some jean pants. She was looking around for Ron. Zack sped up to Kim with Cody on his heels.

"Hi! I'm Zack and single," Zack flirted.

Cody pushed him down from behind and said, "I'm Cody and way better than Zack."

"Well aren't you two boys cute. You're twins too," Kim said, bending down.

Seeing as though they were crushing on her, Kim leaned over and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

The twins fell back and Kim laughed. She helped them up and went over to Ron who was still talking and looking at Maddie.


	2. A Pool Side Fight

"Ron! Come on! I want to check out the pool!" Kim said, tugging Ron's arm.

Ron wouldn't budge. He stood with Maddie.

"I know!" Zack interrupted, obviously conscious again, "How about we all go?"

"That's a great idea. You guys go get into your suits, we'll meet you there," Kim smiled.

She gripped Ron's arm tightly and started to drag him to the elevator. Once they were in the elevator, Kim nudged Ron in the ribs playfully.

"You like the candy girl, don't ya?" Kim teased.

"Oh yeah. I think I'm gonna ask her out," Ron said, smiling.

"Why didn't you already? You two were just staring at each other, you didn't say a word! You didn't even tell her she looked nice!" Kim said.

"Don't remind me. I felt kind of stupid," Ron blushed.

"Hey, I know how that feels," Kim said, waving her hand as if she was shooing a fly.

When the elevator opened, Zack and Cody were waiting with smiles. They had on their swimming trunks. Cody had a shirt on, but Zack didn't.

"Hey, sweet thang," Zack smiled.

"I thought Maddie was you're sweet thang," Cody said, "So I guess you already have a girl."

"She seemed pretty interested in Ron and I don't want to hurt a wonderful relationship," Zack snapped back.

"Look, you two are sweet, but I'm 17 and you're what….9?" Kim guessed.

"12," Zack and Cody corrected at the same time.

"Right, and that means I'm 5 years older….," Kim started.

Zack and Cody slumped over sadly. Kim felt bad.

"Listen," Kim bent down to whisper so Ron couldn't hear, "Who ever can get my crush to like me I'll give that person a kiss on the lips."

"Thank kiss is so mine!" Zack exclaimed.

"I think not! I'm getting that kiss!" Cody called.

They started to fight and eventually backed up all the way to the pool and fell in.

Kim chuckled, "Are all twins like this? They're like my little brothers only nicer and cuter."

"Yeah, but I'm cuter than them, right?" Ron said.

"Yeeeeah, you keep telling yourself that," Kim patted Ron's shoulder and went over to a launch chair.

Maddie came up to Ron in her red tankini.

"Hey, Ron," Maddie greeted.

"Hey, Maddie," Ron said.

"Why are Zack and Cody fighting in the pool? Did Zack post a picture of Cody's boxers on the internet again?" Maddie asked, crossing her arms.

"No. Kim whispered something to them and they started fighting over who was getting a kiss," Ron explained.

"Oooooo. You know, in case you didn't know, Zack is a ladies man and Cody the responsible one who never gets dates so Kim must be really precious if Cody likes her too," Maddie explained.

"Yeah, well they're not gonna get that kiss from Kim," Ron said, "I heard what she whispered. She said that whoever got her crush to like her would get a kiss from her. I am so getting that kiss."

"Yeah well, if you want to beat Zack at his own game, you're gonna need some help and I'm just the girl to help ya. If there is anything you need, I can get it out of Zack," Maddie offered.

"How are you gonna do that?" Ron asked.

"No matter what, he likes me one way or another," Maddie said, "I can work my charm."

"That's got to be pretty powerful," Ron said, eyeing Maddie up and down.

Maddie smacked Ron's head softly and she went over to sit with Kim.

"I just got to make a plan," Ron said to himself.

"Help!" Cody yelled.

Zack dunked him under.

"Zack!" Ron yelled, "Get off him!"

He dived head first into the water and swam to the brawling twins. Kim and Maddie were kneeling on the edge anxiously. After half a minute, Ron came up with Cody over his shoulder and Zack was in his grip by his ear.

"Why did you do that?" Ron scolded Zack when he sat him on the edge of the pool.

Kim sat cross armed next to Zack.

"Why did you do that?" Ron repeated loudly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to kill him," Zack said.

Water dripped from his face and into the water. Zack looked scared.

"Ron, you're scaring him," Kim said, just as Ron was opening his mouth.

She hugged Zack and said, "Its ok. We know you didn't mean to, but you shouldn't have done…."

Cody coughed up some water.

"Cody!" Maddie cried happily.

"I'm ok," Cody smiled weakly.

"Well, I think Zack's gonna be in trouble with Carey," Maddie said.

"Oh boy. Now its mom's turn," Zack said.

"You know what?" Ron said.

"No what?" Cody and Zack asked at the same time.


End file.
